Fate of a Hero
by Umi's Guardian Angel
Summary: What is the true fate of a hero? A look into Link's life from after he saved the world from darkness.


Link and Ilia sat up at the table in Ilia's 'room'. They were both dressed in their normal, Ordonian clothing. Mayor Bo was out at the moment, and based on the talk Link had with him earlier that day, he wouldn't be back for a while. So, the two of them just sat idly at the table, having just finished the meal they were sharing.

"Hey, Link." Ilia spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence pervading throughout the room.

"Hmm?" Her voice broke Link from his quiet contemplation of the room, as he just idly looked around, spacing out. Though Ilia's room was simple, it was still rather nice. It was on the top floor of the house where Ilia and her father, the aforementioned mayor, lived. The table, with it's two simple stools, was set in front of the stairs leading down to the rest of the house. Opposite the table in the round room, was an upraised partitioned area, with one small entrance; the rest of the partition was walled. Inside and on the far left of the partition was a dresser, with a bottle, probably of fragrance, and a simple horse carving atop. Next to it was a smaller dressing table, with a large vanity mirror attached to it. A comb lay in front of the mirror, and the mirror was covered with a cloth at the moment. Opposite the entrance to the partition was a window, with a potted plant set on the sill. Outside the partition on the left was an armoire, and outside the partition on the right there was nothing but the stairs.

On the extreme right inside the partition, was a small table with a lantern atop it, and next to that was a full bookshelf. Curiously, there was another, empty vase on top of the bookshelf. And between there, and the partition's entrance, lay Ilia's bed. It was a rather nice bed. Ilia probably laid there at night, contentedly reading books by the light of the lantern on the table beside. Soft moonlight probably filtered in through the window, creating a lovely ambiance, perfect for reading deep into the night. If she did that too much, her eyes were going to go bad.

In any case, Link broke from his reverie, and looked into Ilia's deep, green eyes. "What is it, Ilia?" He had been spacing out just a moment before, but now he looked straight at her, and smiled softly, just like he always did.

"Well… I was just wondering how you're doing, lately. I mean, I don't know everything you went through, but I worry about you, Link…" Her face did betray a certain degree of worry, and her gaze wandered, unsure of herself as she was. Still, her worry was unfounded.

"Ilia." Link interrupted her, causing her to look back up into his eyes. He smiled more widely at her, and his bright, blue eyes showed deep compassion, and kindness. "All that happened several months ago, already. You don't need to worry about me, okay? I'm fine. I've always been fine. I'll admit it wasn't always easy, but I pulled through it, and that's what counts. We can live happily now, in peace… together. Isn't that the most important thing?"

Ilia smiled back at his kind words. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Link's smile grew smaller for just a moment, but that only betrayed his deeper care for her. "I'm happy that you're worried about me… it means you care about me, right?" He flashed her the brightest smile he could, showing that he cared about her, just as much as she did him.

Ilia blushed, her face taking on a slightly crimson hue. "Yeah… um, Link!"

Link was taken slightly aback by her sudden forceful tone, but the smile didn't leave his face. "Yeah?"

"Um…" Ilia hesitated for a moment, but then she spoke up. "Link… are you really going to Hyrule Castle tomorrow? Do you really have to be gone for five whole days?"

"Ah… so that's what this is about." Link rested his chin on his shoulders, staring out the window at the rays of the midday sun. "Well, you know it's my duty. Of course, I have to go. I don't want to leave for that long either, but… it's what I have to do. Right now is an important time for the kingdom. We've finally completely regained peace, and most of the monsters have been taken care of, as well. But now is the time to rebuild the kingdom back to it's former glory… no, now is the time to push the kingdom beyond what it was before." He looked back at Ilia with a serious expression. "Don't you want to see that? Our lives will be better than ever before, as well. If Hyrule flourishes, we will, too. Plus, we have to be on guard, to protect the peace we've fought so hard to obtain. I want to see this world flourish, as best as it possibly can. Do you see what I'm saying, Ilia?"

"Yes…" Still, Ilia didn't look completely convinced. "I understand that. I understand all of that, but still! What does that have to do with you, Link? You've already done more than anyone else. You should be able to relax now, and live your life how you want. You're still working so hard… don't you think you've done enough? Leave the rest to the princess, and the other members of the government… there's plenty of men in the Hylian Army, as well. All of those people shouldn't need your help, anymore. They can handle it on their own… I just want us to be happy, Link."

"Ilia…." He looked aside from her, unable to meet that gaze any longer. "I understand how you feel. But, I want to be a part of this. And, because I've done so much already… that's only the more reason why I have to do even more. The people look up to me now, even more than they look up to princess Zelda."

"I know that. But, I just don't want you to go!" Ilia stood up in a huff as she said something unusually selfish. Then, she gasped as she realized what she'd just done, and sat back down. "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset… It's just, the people really do look up to you. I guess I'm just afraid someone is going to try and take you away from me."

Link looked at her, with somewhat of a sad expression. "It's certainly true that the people tend to not leave me alone, anymore. I'm too well known, and all sorts of women approach me, since that seems to be what's worrying you the most." Crestfallen, Ilia nodded silently. "But, Ilia…" Link stared into her eyes with that slightly saddened gaze. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Ilia looked right into Link's proud, blue eyes, speaking a bit more loudly than she'd intended. Then, she turned her gaze out the window. "But…." Ilia hesitated for several moments, and then spoke in a quiet tone. "..I already know that there are people out there who want you to marry the princess, and become their king."

Link's breath caught involuntarily. They'd just entered dangerous territory. Luckily, Ilia was still staring, somewhat absentmindedly, out the window, so she didn't notice Link's indrawn breath. In a situation like this, Link decided to keep things simple, since there would be less room for mistakes or other misunderstandings that way. So, he just simply said, "You're the one I love, Ilia."

"..Ah.." This time, Ilia's breath caught, instead. Their eyes met; Link's gentle smile, and Ilia's bashful visage. Despite how long they'd known one another, Ilia was still easily embarrassed. Link thought her innocence was rather cute.

"Ilia…" His face turning suddenly serious, Link exhaled that name, while standing up.

"Ah… Link…." Her face flushing, Ilia stood up, too. "Um…." A bit flustered, she wasn't able to speak well.

"Shhh…." Link placed a gentle finger on Ilia's red lips, silencing her. Then, he leaned forward, and brushed their soft mouths together. He could feel the heat rising from Ilia's flaming cheeks. It wasn't as if this was the first time they'd kissed, but she was still so innocent. To put it simply… it was exciting.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Link went straight from that soft brushing of lips, to a full-fledged kiss. He placed his mouth over Ilia's, turning his face to the side to deepen the kiss as much as possible. Upon doing so, he immediately slipped his wet tongue into her saliva-filled mouth, searching for her tongue as a partner. He also moved his hand around her, and started delicately rubbing his hand down her spine.

"Mmmm…!" Surprised at his sudden attack, Ilia elicited a sweet, shameful noise, as her mouth was invaded without warning. "Nn!" As their tongues tapped together, her sensual moan changed into a sudden squeak, which began undulating as a sharp whimper of sensation, as Link delicately wrapped her tongue with his. "Mmmnnn…! Nnnn!" Her eyelids clamped shut as she tried to bear with her building passion. Her hands also looked for something to grasp, and she automatically wrapped her arms around Link, and held tight to him.

Then, Link forced his lips into hers, and started sucking on the length of her tongue. "Nnpphhmm!" Ilia's increasingly surprised voice, swelling with the strange feelings running through her body and mind, leaked from the sides of her filled mouth. A sucking sound came from within as well, as Link pulled back his mouth, bringing Ilia's tongue with it. "Mmmahhhh…." Her mouth opened as her tongue exited, and she made an 'Ahhh' sound as her voice leaked out, along with her tongue.

Link made a strong sucking sound, as he sucked on Ilia's tongue all the way to the tip, before finally letting it slip out of his mouth. A thin strand of saliva remained, connecting the two for just a bit longer. "Puwaahhhh…. Ah!" As Ilia's sensitive tip was finally released from Link's soft mouth, her voice rose in a final high-pitched squeak, and she fell onto Link's chest, resting herself, while breathing heavily. "Ah… Ha… Hahh…. Nnahhh…." Needless to say, she was easily excited.

"Ilia…." Saying her name again, and feeling her arms wrapped strongly around him, Link reached one of his arms around her back, and put his other beneath her butt. Lifting her up, with her still cozily snuggling herself against him, heat still rising from her body, he carried her over to the bed.

He laid her out there, and she stared at him with those wet, emerald eyes, enraptured. He leaned over her, staring at her with his blue eyes, bright and piercing like a beast's. He reached out a hand and stroked the hair on her forehead. Then, he reached behind her and expertly unfastened the necklace attached to her top. He started running his hand slowly down her neck, towards her modest breasts. "…Naaaaahhhhhh…" Ilia took in a deep, long breath, causing her chest and breasts to swell. Link continued moving his hand towards those soft orbs, but Ilia's hand reached up and softly grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Using that long breath she had just taken in, Ilia spoke. "Link… wait."

"Hmm?" He paused, looking at her with a kind smile, but not without some impatience. "What's wrong?"

For seemingly no reason at all, Ilia's blush deepened, tingeing even her ears with the red flame of embarrassment. Instead of answering, she moved her legs slowly off the bed, and reached up with her hands, placing one on Link's graceful neck, and another on his strong chest. Then, pulling her legs and body over and off the bed, she not so much pushed Link, as guided him, until he was laying crossways on the bed, with his lower half still dangling off the edge, his feet on the floor. She maneuvered her own body so she was kneeling next to the bed, near Link's pelvis. He sat up to look at her, but she wasn't looking at his face. Her blush deepening even further, she reached a hand forward and touched the area over his groin.

She felt him underneath his clothing. It was hard, already… she used her delicate fingertips to remove his sash, and the extra pieces of clothing covering his belly fell away. "Ilia…." Link spoke out hesitantly, but Ilia continued, with a serious look on her crimson-flushed face. She reached out, and pulled on Link's shorts. He didn't resist, and she pulled them off easily. Link's erected penis popped out into view.

"Ilia… you don't have to force yourself, you know…" Ilia ignored him, placing her hands gently on his hot, hard member. "Nnnn…." That soft, delicate touch, as her slender fingertips wrapped around him, felt good. His dick got harder in her hands. Even the heat emanating heavily from her enflamed cheeks felt pleasurable on his cock.

She rubbed her hands slowly, gently, up and down his penis. Her palms got sticky with her sweat, but even that felt good. Not only did it provide a lubricant, but it increased the heat enveloping Link's dick, as well. Then, though it didn't seem possible, Ilia's cheeks reddened even further, but her serious gaze remained. Hesitating for a few more moments, but still slowly stroking Link's member, she finally leaned forward. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth, and tickled gently at Link's frenulum, right at the base of his glans.

"Ohhh…. Hnnn…." Link breathed out slowly as he felt Ilia's wet tongue licking gently at his underside. The truth was, Link had tried to get Ilia to do this for him once before. As predicted, she had been extremely embarrassed, even as she was right now, and back then, she had also been overly hesitant. He had decided to pass it off as a joke, since she didn't seem ready yet. However, now she had clearly steeled and prepared herself. Kissing the tip of his penis, she slowly moved her lips down along it, until she had engulfed the head completely.

Then, she started to move her red lips up and down the glans over and over again, coating it with her saliva. As she did so, her fingertips continued to dance along the shaft. "Mmmnnn… Hmm!" Her own body getting hotter, Ilia felt the stimulation of Link's penis against her tongue, sensitized from her arousal. She started moaning slightly as she moved both her mouth and hands faster, bit by bit. "Mmm… Nnnn…!" Squelching, smacking sounds echoed throughout the room as Ilia continued moving her head back and forth, her saliva dripping down onto Link's completely erect rod from the corners of her mouth.

"Mnn… Mmmpphh…." Without warning, Ilia removed her fingers from Link's dick, and immediately moved her entire head down, shoving his member deep into her throat, as far as it could reasonably go.

"Hhhahhh…." Link's entire body shivered with the sensation. Ilia continued her movements, moving her lips along his entire length, now. Inside her mouth, too, she moved her tongue up and down his base. Link's entire dick became thoroughly wet from her saliva, and the inside of her mouth was warm and soft. "Hnnn… Nnahhh…." His pleasure was steadily building.

"Mmph… Mpha…! Mmmmnnnn…." Ilia took it especially deep, and Link could feel his head tickling at her throat. She rubbed the very tip of his penis up against the roof of her mouth, even as she licked as far down his length as she could with her tongue. "Mmpphhh….." Then, she sucked all the air out of her mouth, so every bit of her softness wrapped tightly around his organ, and she moved, as fast as she could manage.

"Kah..! Hhhahh… Nnahhh… Ili… a…. Ahn.. hh…" Grunting heavily from the sudden vacuum sensation around his dick, Link's pleasure reached over the crevice, and he shot his stuff directly into Ilia's throat.

"Nnkhh..!" Feeling that sudden unique taste, and rush of thick fluid in her mouth, Ilia stopped moving completely. Her throat involuntarily started moving, and she swallowed a bit of the stuff in her mouth. "Mngmp…" Her throat made a sound as the heavy liquid moved down it. Then, she slowly took her mouth off Link's softening penis.

"Mmmnn…." Her eyes shut against the bitter taste invading her mouth, Ilia put a finger to her lips, feeling a bit of the sticky fluid dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Ilia…" Link put a hand out, and scooped up that small bit of jizz onto his fingertip. "Here, don't be afraid of it."

"Mm?" Opening her eyes, her face still crimson and heated, she looked up at him. He responded by slipping that finger, with its bit of cum, into her mouth. "Nn.!" He rubbed it across her tongue, forcing her to taste it, and her eyes closed tight, again. He then stirred the cum left in her mouth around, swirling the taste in her mouth. "Mmph! Mmph… Mnngmmp…" Her throat started working, and she started swallowing everything left over in her mouth. When it was all gone, Link finally removed his finger with a sticky sound. "Pwaahh! Hahh…" Ilia started taking a few deep breaths, now that her mouth was finally clear, and she could again breath properly.

"Ilia…" After forcing her to swallow everything, Link felt himself getting hard again. He couldn't help it… perhaps, he was just a small bit sadistic inside? Not at all appropriate for a hero, mind you….

"Hey, is anyone home up here? I saw Epona out front, so is Link…..?" Both Link and Ilia's eyes snapped immediately over to the stairway, where the voice was now trailing off. Mayor Bo stared at the both of them, taking in the situation.

At first, he simply looked surprised. Then, confused. Then, somewhere between embarrassed, and just plain flustered. "Um…. I'm sorry, I was just looking for Link, so we could have a sumo match before he left, and, uh…."

"Daddy!" Ilia cried out in a distressed voice, and the mayor jumped a bit.

"Sorry!" Turning tail, Ilia's father ran back down the stairs, and immediately after, the sound of him opening and closing the front door could be heard. He had completely run away from the situation.

By now, Link had lost his erection, along with his arousal. "Um… was that bad?" Bo had returned earlier than Link had expected, so he couldn't do much but ask Ilia's opinion on what had just happened.

Ilia finally tore her eyes from the space her father had occupied moments earlier, and turned back to face Link. "Um…." She looked unsure of what to say. "…No, it should be fine. It's about time I told father about our relationship, anyway. Though, everyone has probably already guessed by now. Besides, nobody's going to oppose you. Rather, they're going to be happy for me, that I'm the one that's nabbed the great hero." She shrugged her shoulders in resignation.

"…mm." Link couldn't argue with that. Still, she had just called Mayor Bo 'Daddy'. She had just been sucking on something, so maybe that was her infantile instincts surfacing? Amused in a perverse way, and recalling what had just happened, Link started finding his arousal, again….

Ilia noticed his penis starting to stand back up. She turned away, with just a slight blush, this time. "I'm sorry, Link. But, I should really go talk with my father now. Don't forget to come visit me before you leave for the castle, okay? I have to say goodbye to Epona, too."

"…Yeah." Link started replacing his clothing as he watched Ilia run away down the stairs, refastening her clothing back to her necklace as she did so. Then, he allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. "Five days, huh… well, it's not that long." This was the last time he would be spending some real time with Ilia before he left in the morning, so it was a little regretful that their time had been cut short. Still, it had been a rather pleasant experience, and he was satisfied. With a contented grunt, he stood up, and started walking down the stairs. He should prep Epona for tomorrow, and visit around the village one last time, too. Being a hero sure was a busy job….

The following morning, Link took Epona to see Ilia one last time before leaving. They said their goodbyes, and he left. In the end, he made it to Hyrule castle safely, with only one event worthy of note happening along the way.

And now, he was standing in the meeting room with Princess Zelda and a few other members of the government. The captain of the Royal Guard of Hyrule was also present, though Link took his usual job as personal bodyguard of the princess. Link listened to the politicians talking about the various issues they had to solve in Hyrule. Minor disputes, the enacting of new laws, establishing new trade routes. The usual boring stuff, but although it was very boring, it was all very necessary. Link, though having some small trouble following the more detailed bits, listened intently. He had his own thoughts on some matters, but he had no reason to voice them at this time. That would come later. For now, he simply listened. Right now, the princess was speaking on some important matter, and Link listened especially intently.

"…I believe we need to address this matter as quickly as possible, before the people of Castle Town begin distressing over it… Nnn…" She was gesturing as she spoke, but then she stopped suddenly, biting her lip and placing her palms on the table. She was dressed in her usual regal attire, her flowing, heavily decorated dress. Link was dressed in his green hero clothing, as he always was when he set out on an official expedition like this.

"…Is something the matter, princess?" One of the men around the table asked her.

"No…" The princess closed her eyes and breathed out. "Hahh…" Then, recovering from whatever ailed her, she continued with her speech. She wasn't gesturing so energetically anymore, however, and she didn't pause like that again. So, everyone soon forgot about it… except for Link, of course.

In time, the meeting began drawing to a close, as the final matters were addressed, and the next courses of action to take firmly decided upon, with everything contingent on the final approval of the princess.

Everything was finished, and the politicians began standing up to file out of the room. Suddenly, without any warning at all, Link went from standing stock still, to dashing across the room, throwing his shield in an arc, toward the wall. As it passed by the window, an arrow hit it, stopping the arrow aimed at the princess, and changing the trajectory of the shield, so it just barely missed the captain of the Royal Guard, who was moving to protect Princess Zelda by this time, just as he should have been. And by the time the shield had passed by the window, in the very next instant Link stood in front of the window with his own bow in his hands, and fired an arrow in the direction where the attack on the princess had come from.

Link relaxed his shoulders. "Got him." Then, he turned toward the captain. "You'd best get your men searching the palace grounds right away. There might be more than one."

"Yes! Right away, sir!" Link didn't think he deserved to be called sir, but it couldn't be helped. He was the hero, after all. After snapping a quick, smart salute, the captain of the Royal Guard immediately ran out into the hallway, trusting Princess Zelda's safety completely to Link. Normally, Link would have thought that was probably a breach of the man's duty. However, there was no one in the world more suited to protecting the life of the most precious person in Hyrule. Link, too, would never let anything happen to the princess, so she was in good hands.

"Now, then." Link turned to the rest of the individuals in the room, who were all still too startled to move. "This meeting has already been adjourned, so you all can return to what you were doing. I'll be sure to escort the princess to her chambers, so you can all rest assured that she'll be safe." And with that, Link and the princess exited the room, and nobody said a thing.

The two walked through the large corridors of the castle without a word. People were running around, guards searching everywhere for any signs of the attackers. Servants went about their duties briskly, with worry evident in their gaits. Through all the confusion, nobody even noticed as Link and Princess Zelda slipped away to a remote area of the castle.

The room they eventually came upon was the tower where the princess had been held captive during Ganondorf's reign. Of course, 'reign' wasn't a very accurate word, since the Lord of Darkness hadn't done much during that time. Rather, it had seemed more like he was simply waiting for the final battle between Link and himself, even as Zant ran around doing all his dirty work. Link didn't know what that meant, but it didn't really matter anymore, since Ganondorf had been vanquished in the end, along with his puppet, Zant.

The heavy metal doors creaked on their hinges as the two entered. The room itself was a mostly barren one. It was a room of decent size, but it seemed even larger than it really was, since there was almost nothing in it. The door was in the middle of the wall, and the room itself was rectangular. On the left side was a large, elaborate fireplace, which was already cheerily burning. Across from the door were twin windows looking out into the grand sky. There was a lonely chair near the window. On the right of the room, opposite the fireplace, was a canopy bed, large enough for two people. It was a nice enough bed, but for a canopy bed, it was bland. One piece of cloth hung from one of the posts with the Royal Crest of Hyrule adorning it, just as there were a few other buntings of the same sort hanging on the walls. To the left and right of the window were two columns, and beyond those were two buntings on the left, and one on the right. The Crest of Hyrule also adorned the chimney on the fireplace.

As for the bed itself, the canopy, and the single crest-engraved cloth were the only decorations. A small end-table, hardly appropriate for a bed of this side, sat in the corner nearest the window. At the moment, there was nothing on it, though Link vaguely remembered seeing something atop it when he was here long ago. And in the corner opposite the end table, was another, larger table, with an open book atop it. Link had never bothered to look at it, and he didn't feel the need right now, either. The entire room was made from stone, as it was a castle tower, after all, so it was largely uninviting. Though, because of the energetic fire, it wasn't cold.

The most curious decoration in the entire room also sat atop the same table as the book. There was a small box, and within it, a picture frame. The frame itself was empty. Link thought of asking why this curiosity was present, but the princess spoke up first, right after closing the heavy door, of course. "…Link. Shouldn't you be out looking for whoever shot that arrow, as well? Is it okay for us to be relaxing like this?"

"Of course, princess." Link replied confidently. "After all, as you can probably guess, I knew that arrow was coming. I set the whole thing up, after all." He smiled at her.

"..You're right. I did guess that." She looked at him reproachfully. "I wish you wouldn't do things like that, just to get us alone. After all, even if we just both went to my private quarters, nobody would question it. Even if they were to question my behavior, no one is going to question yours."

Link's smile disappeared. "…Are they afraid of me?" He was a bit sad, because it might really be true. After all, his level of swordsmanship had surpassed human limitations, not to mention his other skills. It wouldn't be surprising if people became afraid of him just because of that.

The expression on the princess' beautiful visage softened. "No, I don't think anyone is afraid of you, Link. I guess it is possible… but I think it's more likely that they all just really look up to you. Nobody wants to question the behavior of the hero, because someone like you would never do anything wrong. I think that's probably what everyone thinks."

"…I see." Link's expression became a little less grim, as well, though he wasn't totally convinced. "Still, even if nobody would question it, I don't think we should start rumors up about us. That would be inconvenient, don't you think?"

The princess nodded. "That is true. However, it's really already too late. There are rumors about us. You might not hear them out in Ordon, and they haven't become that widespread yet, anyway. But the rumors are growing." She shrugged her shoulders. "But it doesn't really matter. Most of the people in the kingdom want us to marry anyway, so you can be their king, and me their queen." Link winced at those words. "So, nobody minds those rumors, because they think if it's true, it's only a matter of time before we go public with our rumored relationship, and eventually marry, just as they want. Then, they believe Hyrule will really enter an era of prosperity."

"Yeah." Link nodded once, mostly expressionless. "Actually, the rumors are already reaching as far as Ordon. …Ilia mentioned the fact that everyone wants us to be wed."

"Link…" The princess looked out the window at the great blue sky, and apparently decided to change the subject. "Still, I'm pretty impressed that you and your goons were able to time things so perfectly. You were able to throw your shield across the room and block the attack so perfectly, not to mention it was after the meeting was already over. Tell me, how did you manage that?"

"Heh." Link smiled widely again. "They may be goons, but they aren't without skill." The truth was, on his way to Hyrule Castle that morning, Link had come across a great ogre he actually knew quite well, which used to answer to Ganondorf. They had clashed several times during the course of Link's journey, and Link had emerged victorious each time. In their final battle, Link had learned the great ogre was able to speak, and he had said something along the lines of 'I follow the strongest side. …That is all I have ever known.' So, since Link was the strongest in all the land, that meant the ogre, and all of his men, answered to Link. So, it had been simple to arrange the attack on the princess' life.

Link continued speaking. "The truth is, though, that we didn't set a specific time or anything for the attack." Link smiled even more widely, confidence emanating from his mannerism. "I simply told them to shoot an arrow straight at you, and that I would protect you."

"Link…" Her eyes narrowed. She actually looked a bit angry. "Then, wasn't my life really in danger? How could you be so reckless? If I was injured, it wouldn't be just me who would be hurt. The whole kingdom would be affected."

"Relax. Of course, I know that." None of the confidence left Link's stance. "You were never in any danger, I can assure you." Suddenly, his expression turned rather serious. "Tell me, princess, do you know why it was necessary for me to go on a journey before facing Ganondorf? He was here in the castle the whole time, and he didn't put up a barrier until later. Could I not have defeated him much earlier?"

"Of course not." The princess didn't waver. "You had to sharpen your skills first, not to mention return light to the land. There were other things you needed to accomplish, as well. Plus, you didn't know about Ganondorf at first, right?"

"It's true that I didn't know Ganondorf would be my final enemy." Link nodded, proud with her inductions. "However, you could have used your powers to sense him, and lead me to him. You knew, however, that I couldn't defeat him in my current state. If I could, you would have been able to send me to the Master Sword immediately, am I right?" He looked to her for confirmation, and she could only begrudgingly nod. "Then, I would have been able to infiltrate the castle as a human, using the twilight itself as cover, and defeated Ganondorf much earlier. Then, the power binding the spirits would disappear, as Ganondorf's power was also Zant's power."

The princess moved to speak, but Link held up a hand. "I'm also well aware that you needed to borrow the power of the light spirits to use your light arrows. However, using them would have proved unnecessary, except someone interfered before I could finish Ganondorf off, warping us out to the plain, where we fought on horseback. If it weren't for that interference, those light arrows would not have been needed."

"Link…" The princess looked sadly at the ground at those words, irritation thinly veiled behind them. It seemed he was still angry that Midna had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, the only bridge between the worlds of light and twilight. In short, she had abandoned them…

Link calmed down after that, however. "You had one other point. The fact that I was not skilled enough to defeat Ganondorf, correct?" Still looking sadly at the stone floor, she nodded. "As for that, along the way of my journey, I encountered a sword master. A spirit, actually." The princess looked up. This was the first time she'd heard of this.

"I see I have your attention." Link looked satisfied. "This spirit taught me a few things about swordplay, though he also let me develop my skills on my own in between our lessons. However, during our training, we entered a world where time passed differently than it does in this one. During that time, I was allowed as long as necessary to perfect the techniques he passed on to me, and when I returned to this world, only seconds had passed at the most. And, there's one other important point about that spirit, that I only realized after my final lesson with him."

By now, the princess was listening very intently, with a dead-serious expression on her face. He had her exclusive attention. "..And that was?" She couldn't help but ask.

He smiled, as if remembering a fond memory. "That is… it's a fact that I only realized after besting Ganondorf in that final mortal duel of swordplay. The spirit who taught me the hidden techniques of the sword… had himself defeated Ganondorf once before."

The princess gasped. She couldn't help but to be surprised. "So, if you had trained under that spirit for long enough in that world where time passed so slowly… you would have been able to defeat Ganondorf right away."

"You catch on quickly, princess." Link nodded. "In theory, you're absolutely correct. However, there is a reason why I had to go on that long journey. I'm sure that the spirit I trained with also endured a journey before facing Ganondorf in battle, and because he also knew the reason, he only taught me what he did, and allowed me to learn the rest on my own. Did you want to know the reason?" He looked at her playfully.

"Of course!" Despite herself, she was unable to keep the impatience from her voice. She felt that after this, she would understand everything, as she had been possessed of her own doubts on this subject as well. After all, if Ganondorf had been defeated more quickly, so much suffering could have been prevented. Thus, she had to know.

"You're pretty eager." Link used his proud, blue eyes to stare right into hers. "The reason is because it's impossible to defeat Ganondorf with skill alone. One also needs a strong sixth sense to danger to avoid his unerringly accurate, death-dealing blows. A sixth sense to danger, that can only be fostered by being put through life or death situations, over and over again." Link smiled, albeit a little sadly. "That's why we have to go through such a perilous journey. We have to face death over and over, fostering that special sense. Otherwise, we'd never have a chance against that monster."

"I see." The princess broke off that strong gaze. "So, the reason you were able to deflect that arrow attack earlier, was thanks to that fostered sense to danger? I'll admit, that's pretty impressive."

"Indeed." Link's small smile covered his whole face again, and his expression twisted slightly. "Still, you're pretty impressive yourself. During that whole meeting, you only betrayed yourself once. I know, because I was watching you closely. You have my congratulations. How is it? You've still got it, right?" He raised his brow at her.

"…Yes." She looked at the ground, biting her lip.

"Well?" Link continued in a taunting tone. "Do you like it?"

A small blush began creeping across that proud face. "Don't ask me something like that."

"Hmm…" Link tapped his finger against his lips in thought. Then, he gestured toward the bed. "Please, have a seat, princess." Link took off his gloves and hat and threw them on the table. He also pulled off his equipment and tossed it carelessly on the floor.

"…Okay." Her voice was now small, but she didn't seem displeased. She seated herself, just as she was told. "Tell me, Link… what is this thing, anyway?"

"So you do like it." Link smiled widely, but she didn't answer him. He walked over to the bed. "Here, let me show you the details." She nodded to him, barely perceptible. With that, Link casually leaned over and pulled on her skirt. She didn't resist, but she did lick her lips, casting a gentle glint off their wetness.

Once her hem had been hiked up enough, Link reached inside, and put his hand on the cold, stone-like object he found there. "Ohnnnn…" The princess bit her lip as he pulled the hard object out of her, making a slick sound as he did so, and it made a sucking sound as the air trapped inside her escaped, and then she finally closed up after it had left. Some of her juices dripped out, and onto Link's hand as he grasped the object, most of its length coated in her honey.

Her breath now had a hint of sultriness to it, as she gazed at the object which Link placed right within her vision. "This," he explained, "is made from Ordon goat horns. I carved it myself." He looked at the dildo-like object proudly. "I modeled for it myself, but I actually made it a bit bigger." It was painstakingly carved in the shape of a penis, and it was actually very well done. "Still, there's no way it can compete with the real thing, right?"

The princess didn't answer, but eyed the object, her breath becoming a bit shallower. Since she wasn't responding, Link kept talking. "Actually, Ilia has one, too. But, she doesn't seem to like it very much." He shrugged, a bit sadly, and tossed his creation onto the foot of the bed.

The princess looked aside, reigning herself in at those words. "…Link. I think… you should choose one of us. Don't you think it's unfair to keep doing what you're doing?" Still, her voice sounded as if she was a bit unsure of herself.

Link frowned. "Tell me, Zelda." The usage of her name in such a familiar fashion was a sign of the true nature of the dynamic of their relationship. "If you prefer, we can stop this. I'll choose Ilia, and this will end right here. It would be a shame, and it's not what I want to happen. However, if you truly feel that way, then it can be arranged. It's not like I enjoy the feeling of cheating on Ilia, either."

Zelda closed her eyes. "…No. If that's the only choice, then I'd rather things keep going like this. But…" Her face betrayed her true emotions. "I want you to know that I really love you, Link."

"Well." There was no choice but to say what would naturally come next. "I love Ilia, not you. Still…" He leaned in and licked the length of her long, elfin ear, causing her to twitch in surprise before he whispered softly to her. "…you're way better at this. I guess that's why she's the girlfriend, and you're the mistress?" He nibbled playfully at the end of her ear, while he also rubbed the area of cloth over her bosom.

"Hah..!" Zelda let out a small yelp as he gently bit down. He pulled down the cloth of her dress, exposing her beautiful breasts. Since the cloth was pulled tight underneath them, it held up and accentuated her breasts all the more. He used his fingertips to pull hard on one of her nipples. "Nn! Ha! Aann.!" She gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure as Link stretched her sensitive, pink flesh.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Link said, still whispering into her ear. "Why don't you… masturbate for me?"

Link gave one final tug on her delicate, pink tip before finally letting go. "Nnn… Ahh! Hhhah… Nnn… Ahhh..…" She let out a final gasp of sensation, followed by some rough breathing after at last being released.

Link took a step back, admiring his handiwork, along with Zelda's natural beauty. Then, he quickly grabbed the chair in the room, and set it down so he could sit and watch as Zelda played with herself. "Oh, and don't forget to pull that dress out of the way so I can see clearly what you're doing."

"…Okay." She assented, as a flush crept across her body more and more, warming her, and breathing some life into her otherwise pale skin. She pulled up the hem on her skirt, fanning it out on the bed around her. She also detached the decorative piece on the front of the skirt, both the expensive jewels on the front of her hips, and the banner-like piece attached to them, and let it all fall to the floor. She also removed her own gloves, and let them slip from her hands onto the pile. Since it felt constrictive across her chest, she unhooked the set of jewels above her breasts. She took that piece off, including the metal covering her shoulders. Finally, she removed her headdress, completing the stack of garb, for the moment.

She spread her legs, and her lower lips, already shining with her juices, were exposed. Zelda gently rubbed the nipple Link had been pulling on, since it probably hurt a bit. She rolled it gently with her fingertips. "Hhha…." She moved her other hand down to her exposed slit, and ran her ring finger along her sticky, wet crevice. "Mmmm..!" She closed her eyes and lips tightly against the sensation, and her body, turning more and more scarlet, shook slightly. "Mmm… Nnn! Nnnaa….!" She moved her finger quickly up and down her slit, teasing herself.

Meanwhile, her other hand moved to her as-yet untouched breast, and she rubbed her palm in circular motions, right over the nipple. "Hih.. Hinh… Ah!" Her fingers started moving faster and faster. Her voice itself was deeper and more sultry and sexy than Ilia's, though it wasn't as cute and innocent. In the end, they were both nice in their own ways.

Zelda's eyes peeked open as her pleasure kept building. She could see that Link was already feeling himself over his clothes, as well. "Hiinn!" Her voice toned higher as her ministrations further increased in speed and intensity. She looked down at her quickly moving finger on her pussy, still only teasing her entrance. "Hhahh… Hhahh…." She breathed very heavily as she saw her own juices dripping onto the sheets of the bed. "Hiihn! Haaahh!" Her voice suddenly exploded forth as she rubbed up her slit with her ring finger again, then suddenly pressed with that finger, and her middle finger, on the outsides of her clitoral hood, sandwiching that small, sensitive bump in the process.

Link couldn't help himself anymore. He quickly tore off the belt around his waist, moving all unnecessary clothing quickly out of his way. He pulled his extremely hard dick from the heated confines of his pants, and started stroking himself directly, discarding his trousers on the floor.

Zelda looked at his hardness, enraptured, as she continued rubbing her fingers against her hood. "Ahh! Ahhnn… Naahh! Hhhoonnn…! Uhnn!" Saliva dribbled from her lips as Zelda moaned louder and louder, echoing in the cold, stone room. But even though it was cold, her own body heat kept her plenty hot, as her excitement continued to build.

"Ha..!" Her voice caught as she suddenly used her middle finger to heavily flick her clitoris. "Aahhhnnnn…! Nnnnmmm…. Mmahhh….!" Her voice fell heavily from her lips as her wet, longing eyes stared at Link. He stared back, breathing hard of his own accord, as his hand moved up and down his cock.

"Ahhhhh…. Ahhhnn! Nnnnmmm!" Zelda's eyes glazed over and closed completely, as her voice exploded forth, the loudest it'd been yet. She finally penetrated herself, digging her fingers into her soaked cunt, and quickly stirring them around inside her. The wet, warm, fleshy sensation enveloped her fingers as well. She bent her digits, reaching as deep inside her as she could manage. "Nnnnmmm! Eeeehhh…. Hnnghh! Ngggghhh! Nnggaahhh…. Hhaaahhhh!" Saliva dripped onto her chin as she cried out. She pushed herself over the edge into orgasm, but her fingers still didn't stop.

As her fingertips continued caressing her insides, Zelda moved her other hand from where it was still rubbing her soft, fleshy breast, down to her groin. She started pulling and rubbing her clitoris, both softly and roughly, and rubbing the outsides of her pussy lips. "Haaahhnnn….. Nnaaahhnnn…!" It sounded almost painful as she continued to orgasm.

Link couldn't stand the extremely arousing atmosphere anymore. He stood up, and pushed Zelda down onto the bed. She didn't resist at all; in fact, she simply continued moving her fingers, ignoring him completely. "Ooohhh…. Hhhahhh… Hhhaaahhnnn!" She was still lost in her sensuality, continuing her string of orgasms.

"Hahhh…" Link straddled her body, and placed his dick between her breasts. They weren't especially large, but when Link pressed her tits together, their softness wrapped nicely around him. "Kuh… nn… Hhahh…."

"Nnnaahhh…." She didn't even see him. Zelda's eyes were open, but vacant, consumed in her pleasure. "Hyyaa… aahhh…!" That vapid look, her face flushed, her eyes watering, her mouth just slightly drooling… she was clearly lost in her own throes of sensation, and that look on her face, coupled with the ambiguous softness of her breasts, pushed Link over the edge, as well.

"Hhah…. Hahhh…. Aahh…." Closing his eyes and breathing heavily, Link felt himself release everything, shooting it all over Zelda's face. "Hhhahhhhh…. Nnn…!" His breath resounded thickly, and still cumming, he looked down.

"Nnnnmmmm….. mmmaahhh…." It looked like Zelda was finally finished cumming, her juices heavily staining the fan of her dress underneath her. A small puddle was formed by her pussy, since she'd wet herself so much. The vapid look still remained in her eyes as she breathed heavily in the pleasant sensation of her orgasmic afterglow.

"Hhhahh… Hahhh…" Link breathed out the heated air in his lungs, feeling his own aftereffects. His hot slime covered the Princess Zelda's pale face. He'd shot himself onto her cheeks, and his jizz had splashed onto her full lips. An especially thick line of it ran from her forehead, down between her eyes, and past her regal nose. Also, a thin thread of it, still hanging from his tip, ran from her neck. Entranced, she licked the stuff off her lips, automatically swallowing it.

Link could only bear watching that beautiful face, covered in cream and smote with lust, for so long. He moved his body down, letting his dick rub along Zelda's chest, across the cloth of her dress, and down her stomach. He rubbed his tip along her entrance, while her own hands rested on her hips. "Nnnn…. Hahh….." She breathed out, feeling the sensation on her still-sensitive lips. A smile creased her features at the thought of the pleasure still to come.

"Hnnhh… Hmmm… Damn." Link was breathing pretty roughly, as well, but he didn't penetrate her quite yet. "It would be pretty bad if the people knew what a slut their princess is, huh? Phheww…" Zelda didn't answer. She did, however, finally look up at him, acknowledging him at last.

"Fuah… Come on…." Zelda rested a hand on the sheets, but reached her other hand up, as if imploring him. "Ahh…. Mmmnnn…" She licked up more of the residue still on and around her lips.

Link certainly wasn't going to argue. Putting a hand on the bed to support himself, and his other on his penis to guide himself, he pressed his tip against her, parting her pussy lips slightly. "Nnn! Fuah…!" Zelda's eyes closed, and her expression turned sultry again, as she felt her folds move to accommodate his cock.

He moved slowly forward, his glans easily working its way inside flesh. "Mmmnnaahhhh…." A prolonged, passionate moan leaked from Zelda's lips as Link inched his way in, more and more. "Nnyaahh.. Hhyahh… Nnm!" Finally, the rest of his head slid in, and Zelda's voice leaped a little as she felt his glans slip in the rest of the way. He tightened his muscles, causing his end to enlarge inside of her, and she bit her lip as sweet sweat ran across her flushed, hot body. A small interwoven pattern of red and white was evident on her body, a healthy, sexual flush. "Ohhhnnn… Phuaa…."

Link twirled his hips in small circles, not pushing in any deeper, but stimulating the flesh around her entrance. "Puahh… Hhnn..naaa…" She only kept breathing more heavily, and the smell of her sweat started to permeate the air. His own sweat, too, mixed with hers, and it was making his heavy tunic somewhat uncomfortable. But he knew that in a few moments he wouldn't even be noticing things like that.

Link slowly twirled his hips for just a second or so more as he put his other hand on the bed, so he was supporting himself with both… and then suddenly thrust all the way in, stuffing Zelda's pussy with as much of his dick as it could fit. "Uuuaaahhhnnn!" Zelda cried out in surprise as she felt the sudden deep penetration, and her hands grabbed for support, one grasping a clump of the sheets, while another tightly gripped Link's arm. "Hahh! Nnaaahhnn!" She threw her head back, gasping for air from Link's rough movement. He thrust in and out of her, much harder than she had been moving her fingers inside of herself before.

"Kuahh! Aahhnnn…!" Zelda's whole body twitched and moved as sensation assailed her. Her head turned this way and that, rasping, almost painfully. "Aaaa… Uhngh!" Her hand grasped at the sheets, wrinkling them as she gathered more and more of it in her palm. Her other hand held Link's arm tightly enough so as to leave marks on his skin. Her legs kicked out, until they wrapped Link's hips in an iron embrace, forcing him even deeper into her continually flooding, ever tightening vagina. And her whole body shook in rhythmic motions, matching Link's thrusts as he rocked the both of them with his rough movements.

"Hnnn!" Zelda bit her lip, containing her voice for a second. But then, Link twirled his hips again, only much more intensely than before, and while he still moved himself in and out of her. "Puuaahhh!" The sloppy squelching sounds reverberating from Zelda's vagina echoed into every distant corner of the large room.

"Kuhhnn… Nhahh…" Link was having trouble controlling his own breathing. He leaned forward, sticking out his tongue, sticky with his saliva. He licked a line up Zelda's breast, and flicked her nipple with his tongue.

"Hnn! Nnmhahh..!" His clothing, still hanging off his body, began brushing lightly on her crimson, delicately responsive skin. "Hah..hah…hahnn!" Link moved himself further upward, bringing his face close to Zelda's. Putting all his weight on the arm Zelda was still tightly gripping, he used his other hand to scoop off the cum still lingering on her face, and he wiped it off on the sheets. She kept her eyes closed as he did so, but then looked up at him, those dully colored blue irises saturated with passion. He gazed back with his own, more brightly colored blue orbs, and as he became lost in the moment, his thrusts began weakening.

"Hnnn… Hahn…" Zelda's rough, heavy voice continued leaking her heated breath as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. "Link… nnahh… love… you…. Ahh..!" At those words, Link nibbled gently on his own lip. But then, he thrust into her with renewed vigor, even harder than before, as he placed his lips on hers, smothering her sweltering exhalations. "Mmmm! Mmnnn!" Zelda whimpered loudly in uncontrolled excitement as Link roughly sucked on her tongue. "Mnnnn! Nnnhhnnn! Nnnphhh…." Her eyes shut tightly again against the fierce invasion. Link's tongue deftly wrapped hers as their saliva flowed down Zelda's throat, forcing her to drink it. And between them both, there was still the faint bitter taste of what was left of the residue of Link's semen from earlier. "Nnnmmphh… Mmmphh..! Mnnn.. Nnph!" Zelda swallowed it all down, as Link stimulated all around her mouth with his expert tongue movements.

"Nmphh! Mnphhuaa!" At last, he released her and let his own head fall to the bed next to hers, as he laid his body completely across hers, and went into a final violent spurt of action. "Phhaahh! Hhaaahhhnnn!" Zelda's eyes opened slightly, but they didn't see anything. They were filled only with sensuality. The coarse fabric of Link's tunic rubbed across her sensitive skin, including her burning, erected clitoris. "Mmmphhaahh! Nnnnmmmm…! Mmmmnhhaahhh!"

"Kiihhnnn!" Link, for his part, felt Zelda's vagina tightening around him considerably as her sensations reached the pinnacle. Her flesh wrapped tightly around his penis, encompassing his member completely in those wet, fleshy folds.

"Nnn..! Nha.. Ha, Ha, Hahn..! Nnnahhhhhhnnmm… ! Mhhaaaahhhhh! Hhhaaaaahhhh!" With throaty cries, Zelda started cumming. Link's penis was wrapped completely. Not even a tiny packet of air remained between their flesh, so every inch of his penis was surrounded with nothing but that soft, soaked sensation. She was incredibly wet, and he slid in and out smoothly, her rough insides causing a pleasant friction around his dick as he moved within her. His glans, his shaft, all the membranes along his entire penis were tightly adhered to by Zelda's sticky, sopping flesh.

"Hhaaahhhnnnn! Nnhhaahhh… ha, hahn! Nnnmm… Mphhaaahhh! Haahhhh!" Zelda kept cumming, her slicked insides undulating around Link's cock. Her flesh wrapped and moved around him, delicately, roughly, sensually caressing him.

"Nnkhh! Khhahhh…!" Making a few embarrassing moans of his own, Link started completely releasing his own thick juice, right into Zelda's deepest reaches. He felt the heavenly sensation as his fluid shot through his shaft and into her belly. The moment of release was the most wonderful… his dick felt good inside and out, as it was pleasured by both Zelda's fleshy walls, and throughout by the passage of his own semen.

"Mmphhahh…. Hiihhnn…! Nnphuaa… Hhuuaannnhh…." Zelda felt her whole body twitching as she finally finished cumming, and Link's liquid shot within her, the thick fluid caressing her insides far deeper than Link's penis could ever reach. The thick, slimy stuff streamed into her belly, and she felt it running all along her pussy walls, and into her uterus. Her delicate, sensitive walls felt good as Link's semen worked its way into every nook and cranny within her. The viscous liquid caressed her folds in ways that nothing else quite could. As it reached within her, it felt as if its warmth penetrated into every fiber of her being, encompassing her body with an indescribably warm feeling.

Link collapsed onto Zelda, still inside her. They both laid there, panting heavily in their own respective after-orgasms. "Haahhh… Haahhh…." Their sweat stained the air with its smell, and the sticky sensation permeated from every pore on their skin. "Hhaaahh… Hhaaahhhh…." Their impassioned breath sighed out of their mouths, as their flushed, heated bodies laid across one another.

"Hnahh… Ahhh…" After a few minutes, their labored breathing finally started to calm down. It felt good, simply lying there with one another, feeling each other's warmth. "Nghh… Huuh…" Their legs, especially, felt good as they rubbed against one another, since they were completely bare. Link's toned limbs, with Zelda's soft, slender thighs. The firmness, set against that suppleness, felt good for the both of them.

"Hnn… Hkuhh…" Link shifted his body a bit, and felt his softening penis getting stimulated again. "Huu…" He exhaled once, and then turned his head to face Zelda's. Her pale, pretty neck came immediately into his field of vision. "Hnn… Nnahh…" He stuck his tongue out and started licking at the thin layer of perspiration on her skin.

"Hiih…. Hnuu…" Zelda's soft voice leaked out gently as Link's tongue ran a line upon her collarbone. He moved his hips slightly, stirring his penis slightly inside of Zelda's vagina. "Huuaaahhh…." She exhaled deeply as she felt Link's dick starting to harden inside of her, once again. He moved gently, back and forth, stimulating them, albeit very softly.

"Hnahh… Hhahhh…." Still, the pleasure started steadily building. Link looked past Zelda's shoulder, towards her body. Her breasts rose like majestic mountains from that viewpoint, the stiff nipples standing atop.

"Nnnmmm…." Link pushed up with his arms, putting himself back into the missionary position, and he gazed at Zelda's beautiful body. Her skin tone was so light, that it almost looked as if it might be unhealthy. But her nipples, lips, and clitoris were all a healthy and bright pinkish red, which stood out brilliantly against her pale and smooth, creamy skin.

Zelda's clitoris and nipples stood up in arousal, and a soft, sexual flush still permeated her skin, albeit only lightly. Link slowly drug his penis out of her, almost until it was completely out, but then pushed it in again, just as slowly. "Puahh…! Uuahh…. Huuunn…" The soft, pink flesh on the points of her breasts, as well as her clit, stood up even more. Zelda's own stiff glans peeked out of her clitoral hood, and the red-white flush across her skin deepened a bit more as well.

Although Zelda's pink skin was erect, the soft reddish-pink of her lips was still as soft as ever. Link touched a finger to those sensual lips, feeling their tenderness. "Mmmmmm… Aummphh…" With the sound of inrushing air, Zelda took his finger into her mouth. "Mmpphh… Nnn… Nnnpphh…." She licked it like a phallus, coating it in the sticky wetness secreting from her mouth's glands. Her lips made a suction sound around his finger, as she sucked and caressed it with her mouth and tongue. She licked all along its length, tickling at the knuckles and joints, and she poked at the soft membrane connecting Link's finger to his hand.

"Mmmpfhh… Puahh… Hahhhnn…" Zelda licked along Link's pretty, pink nail as he extracted his wet finger from her mouth. "Nnahhh… Hhahhh…" Zelda breathed out lustily at him, imploring him with her eyes, and his dick hardened inside of her even more. Link rubbed his coated finger delicately down her collarbone, and circled her nipple. "Nnn… Hhhnnnn…." Zelda's breath remained heavy as Link used the flat of his nail to trace a line around her nipple, teasing her soft, sensitized skin.

"Hnnn…!" Link pulled himself out of Zelda's pussy, dragging his erect cock along her sensitive inner walls in the process. "Huuahhh..!" Her breath exhaled in a small explosion as he finally pulled out of her. Then, he quickly flicked his nail across her pebble-like, hardened nipple. "Aahhhnn! Nnhyahh…!"

Link's dick still tickled softly at Zelda's entrance. He quickly put his hand that had just attacked her nipple on the right side of her chest, and put his other hand on her left hip. Pulling up with his right hand, and pushing with his left, he flipped Zelda's entire body over. "Kyyaaa!" Zelda's voice leapt in surprise at the sudden intense motion, and she was flipped flat on her stomach. It squished her breasts, and it hurt a little bit.

But then, Link used both hands to grab at her hips, and pulled up her butt. Then, using his penis still delicately positioned along her lower lips, he thrust into her with his whole body. "Hyyyahhhnnn!" Zelda's face collapsed onto the sheets with the sudden sensation as Link brushed her dress's skirt out of his way.

"Hah..! Haahhhnnnn!" Zelda quickly planted her knees underneath her, supporting her lower body as Link thrust heavily into it. "Aha..! Ha, ha, Hahn!..Nahh… Haahhhnnn… Naaahhhnn!" Zelda's head wriggled on the bed, and both her hands grasped at the sheets frantically as she was pierced again and again. "Hhhaaahhhnnn!" Link vigorously rocked her whole body back and forth, and her sensitive breasts, especially her nipples, rubbed roughly against the bed, stimulating them in a somewhat painful, but still strangely pleasurable, fashion.

"Hhnnn! Aa! Hmmpphh…!" Zelda bit into the sheets, restraining her own voice. "Mmmpfff… Nmmmppfhh..!"

Link grabbed Zelda's body, under her stomach, and leaned forward. "Hmmpphhf!" Zelda kept moaning loudly into the bed as he leaned more and more, still concentrating on sliding his dick ferociously in and out of her pussy. "Nnn… Nnnppff!" Link was at an awkward angle, now, but he didn't care. Slamming his hips into Zelda's with a slapping sound, he stuck his tongue out and put its wetted length upon her spine through the hole in the back of her dress. "Hhmmnn! Hnn! Hhmmphh…" Zelda's voice pitched high as her entire body quivered. Jolts ran up her spine as Link's sticky wet tongue caressed its way over the slight bumps of her vertebrae.

"Hhhmmmnn…. Hhnnnn….! Mmmppp…." Link tasted the salty flavor of her sweat, glistening along the length of her back. He couldn't reach very well though, so he put his other hand underneath her breasts, and lifted her entire body up. "Puuahhh!" Zelda's mouth was forcefully pulled away from the sheets she'd soaked with her impassioned saliva. Spittle dripped from the corner of her mouth as her body was lifted up.

"Ppaaahhh! Aaaahhnn… Haaahhh!" Still, Link kept her body pitched forward, but he lifted her up so that her limbs dangled beneath her, barely able to touch the bed. Her body curved as she tried to gain some sort of hold, but Link held her up and continued thrusting into her as best he could.

"Hhhaahhhnnn! Nnyahhh…. Waahhh! Nwaahhnnn…! Hhwwaaaahhhhhhhh!" Zelda, for her part, felt as if she were floating, and that she could fall at any minute. It only made her sensations all the more intense as Link supported her rocking body, shoving his cock as deep into her as he could manage in that awkward position. "Ha, ha, haa! Hhhhaaaahhhn! Nnyyaaahhhhhhhh! Puuaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Zelda's tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her saliva dripped down as she lost control over her body due to the intense pleasure assailing her. Her whole body was caressed in the warm glow of her own body heat, and her pussy was extremely wet and hot as her juice dripped down over Link's dick and onto the floor below.

Link moved his hand from Zelda's belly and grabbed one of her arms. He pulled it back, straightening out her body somewhat, and making it a bit easier to thrust into her sopping cunt. Then, the squelching, sucking sounds of his rod entering and exiting her wetness increased as he went into a crazy spurt of action, aggressively sliding his cock in and out of her fleshy folds at an intensified speed. "Hnywaahh…!" Zelda's inner walls were slick with her honey, and every time Link pulled out of her, some of that liquid slopped out onto the floor, causing a sour smell to mix with the stench of the sweat running throughout the air, overladen with the general smell of the heat rising from both their flushed forms.

"Hyah! Ha, ha! Hiihh…. Ooonnnnnn!" Zelda's vagina wrapped Link's penis, twisting and writhing around his length like a living thing. The folds of her inner walls caressed his heated, hardened member, stimulating every one of his membranes. And of course, his cock licked all around her insides as well, stimulating every possible nook and cranny of her innards that it could reach. "Iiuuunnnn! Pwuahh!"

"Hhhahhh… Hnnn…" It wasn't easy for even Link to hold up Zelda's body for a prolonged period, especially while thrusting into that body at the same time. Even still, he increased his movement to the absolute limit, forcing himself into a final spurt of energetic action. "Hwah…. Kkuuhh.!"

"Hhnywaahhh! Uuu…nnn! Dwaaa..hahhh… Hhhaaaahhh! Kywahhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhhh!" Zelda tightened up considerably, not that Link had thought it was possible for her cunt to tighten around him any more. His dick was squeezed almost painfully by her clamping vagina, but it still felt extremely pleasurable. Whereas before it had shut around him so tightly so as not to leave any space between the two's skin, now it was even tighter than that. As she started to cum yet again, her pussy squeezed Link's member so tightly that he felt his penis being constricted, and he had to fight even harder than before just to keep up the pace he'd set.

"Hahh, hahh! Hnnn..! Kuuahhh!" Link couldn't help the sound of his own voice escaping his mouth as his dick was caught in Zelda's vice. He gave himself over to the ridiculous sensations assailing his senses, and… he dropped her.

"Puuwwaaahhhhhhh, aaaaaahhhhhnnnnnn! Mmmmnnnnppphhhfff…..!" Zelda fell hard to the bed, and her face dug into the sheets, muffling her orgasmic voice. As she fell, Link's dick was forcefully separated from her insides, and the intense friction as her tightened pussy slid quickly along his entire length broke him past his limit as well.

"Nnnmmm!" Link bit his lip, and even though it was already the third time, his fluid shot from his tip with force. Sticky white landed spottily on the back of Zelda's dress, but it wasn't quite enough. Link placed his hands on Zelda's buttocks, digging his thumbs into her twitching, cumming cunt.

"Kywwahhh! Nnnn, Nnnmmm! Mmuuaaahhh!" Zelda's voice squeaked as it leaked out of the corners of her mouth, Link's thumbs rubbing the walls around her vaginal entrance extremely roughly, with no hint of delicacy. But she didn't care… she was so lost in her orgasms, and her body was so sensitive, that everything felt good at that moment. Her body quivered and shook with the intense sensualities embracing her pleasure nerves.

Link, still holding her ass, and still digging his thumbs into her wet, undulating flesh, put his dick along the space connecting Zelda's butt with her back, and rubbed his dick along her soft flesh. "Kiiiuhh…" He rubbed his hot rod on her flushed, crimson skin, and roughly thrust along its length, squeezing every last drop of his cum out onto the inside of the fan of her dress lying above her soft ass.

"Hwahhh..Nnn…! Hnnyahhh… Hhahhh…." Finally, their breath started to degenerate into long gasps as their exhaustion from all the activity started to catch up to them. Link, still feeling the aftereffects of his cumming on his sensitive dick, jerkily allowed himself to fall onto the bed next to the beautiful woman lying there, her body still twitching slightly at the effects of her own orgasms.

"Hnnaahh… Hmm! Hmmnn…." Link kissed Zelda's ruby lips, and licked the length of her tongue with his own. But her unfocused eyes quickly closed altogether, and her tongue and mouth didn't respond. She'd fallen asleep… but it was only natural, after cumming so much.

"Mmmm… Mmpuahh…" Their mouths made a small sound as Link separated his from hers. Then, he settled himself down next to her softness and warmth. He was pretty exhausted too, and it wouldn't hurt at all to get a bit of sleep. He was satisfied… but still, that had felt so good, just like it always did when he had sex with Zelda. And it seemed that no matter how many times he came, it didn't matter… it still felt good, and he could still go another round without trouble if he really wanted to. Was she using some sort of magic…? Wondering idly to himself about something completely unimportant, Link allowed his own darkness to consume him as well.

After that, the duties of both the princess and the hero kept Link and Zelda extremely busy. It was unfortunate, but they were only able to be alone that one time, for this trip, anyway. It was all still worth it in the end. Especially since Link wasn't lying when he had said that he truly wanted to help this kingdom. When he had saved the kingdom from Ganondorf in the first place, he had developed a strong bond with the very land itself, and also its people. After saving something, it's only natural to want to see it flourish afterwards. Otherwise, the very act of saving it would be wasted in the end, right?

Link truly loved this land and its people. He loved all its other forms of life, as well. He would do all in his power to help it flourish, and to protect it again if the need ever once more arose. Zelda felt the same way. She had loved the land of Hyrule even before she had a hand in delivering it from evil, and helping to defeat Ganondorf had only deepened that love. So, even if they were sneaking behind everyone's backs in the process of fulfilling an illicit relationship, neither of them would shirk their duties in the slightest. That was why, whenever Link visited the castle, it was typical for the two to only find a matter of hours together in each other's arms, even if he stayed a week or more. They both felt their duties came before their personal feelings. In the end, they were the same self-sacrificing individuals they had always been, and probably always would be, until death.

It was almost tragic, in a way. It was unfair to Ilia, true, but wasn't it a beautiful thing for two unselfish people like Link and Zelda to find some small comfort in one another? Nobody, certainly not someone like Ilia, could understand what life was like for people such as them. Everyone expected so much of their hero and their princess, and gave nothing in return but respect, admiration, and appreciation. Of course, that was all Link and Zelda ever wanted from them, but certainly one couldn't live on those types of things alone.

That was why they turned to one another. For understanding. Link loved Ilia, it was true; but even so, Link and Zelda shared a special bond that not even Ilia could touch. The fate of a 'hero' or 'princess' was inherently different from everyone else's. On the outside, it seemed glamorous and desirable, but in the end, it completely alienated those in the esteemed positions from normal people. It was lonely being too famous, because nobody felt they were worthy of becoming too close to you.

That's why Link felt especially lucky to have someone like Ilia. The other Ordonian villagers still treated him mostly as they had before as well, though the distance, however slight, could still be felt. Link even felt it a bit from Ilia, and that was the one most important thing which saddened him beyond all else. But even if there was no distance at all between them, Ilia still wouldn't understand his situation, so he still needed Zelda.

There had been one person who still treated Link just the same, no matter what. Whether it was when they had first met, right after Link had first been transformed into the majestic, blue-eyed beast, or when they were gathering the mirror shards to enter the twilight realm. They had grown more familiar over time, true, but she still treated Link as an equal, no matter what happened. At the beginning, she had treated Link as something of a lackey, but that was still better than being treated as something superior to humans, because lackeys were at least treated like humans. This loneliness Link felt as a hero hadn't existed with her… but she had abandoned him. Link couldn't forgive that, and Zelda was the only other person he could turn to.

Plus, there was one other reason Link had to continue his relationship with Zelda. Because even if he satisfied himself with his village life, and his relationship with Ilia, and ignored that small barrier now separating him from his friends… Zelda herself would then be left completely alone. There was nobody else Zelda was close to. She had no friends, and all her acquaintances were members of the government or other such officials, who always maintained a professional distance. Anyone else she became acquainted with simply treated her as they were generally expected to; as the princess, and nothing more. That's why she didn't want to stop what they were doing, either. She had told Link to choose either her or Ilia, but if it meant him choosing Ilia, she backed down quickly. After all, it's only natural for a person to not want to be alone if they can help it.

Still, it was rare that they were together. However, even in its rarity, their time spent with one another was precious to the both of them, and it was enough to ease the loneliness. They were both content with their current arrangement, so everything was fine in the end. And as long as Ilia didn't find out, she wouldn't be hurt by it, either.

Even so, Zelda did pull Link aside for a few moments this time right as he was about to go home. This was unusual; typically, they were both satisfied by their single trysts when he came to visit, and they almost never got more than one opportunity to even speak with just the two of them. This time, though, Zelda grabbed him to speak with him one last time, right at the last minute. "What is it, princess?" As this was so unusual, he couldn't help but ask with a tone of surprise evident in his voice.

"Sorry, Link. I just had to tell you one thing before you left." For some reason, Zelda looked a bit unsure of herself; embarrassed, even. "I just wanted to say… me too, Link. Alright?"

"…huh?" Of course, Link had no clue what she was talking about, so he was only able to respond dumbly. It didn't help that he didn't have any other clues to go on, either.

"You'll understand when the time comes, alright? You should get going." And with that, Zelda turned and left him alone, though her usual regal pallor was tinged with a faint hint of red.

With one final unusual event behind him, however, Link returned to Ordon without incident. He didn't know what Zelda had meant at all, so he quickly forgot about the whole incident.

Right after Link got back, he heard a knock on his door, right as he finished putting away everything he always took with him when he traveled, such as what was left of the food he had brought with him, and of course, his bow and other equipment. "Come in!" Link bellowed out towards the door, beckoning whoever it was inside.

"Excuse me… Link?" The door opened hesitantly, and Ilia was revealed. It was no small surprise that she would be the first to visit him, of course. She was dressed in her usual clothing, though Link was still dressed in the clothes of the hero. Though he had already taken off his hat, gloves, and boots, as well as the sword and shield he had put away with the rest of his equipment.

"Yeah, it's me… I'm back, Ilia." He smiled his usual kind smile at her, just like he always did.

"Ah…" Ilia ran up to him, but stopped right in front of him where he was standing in the middle of the room. "Um… Welcome back, Link." Ilia's face was already tinged with a hint of red. Really, now… why was she so easily embarrassed?

Still, Link didn't mind. Rather, he actually enjoyed it. He stepped forward and delicately wrapped his arms around Ilia's slight body. "I missed you, Ilia." With that, Link placed his lips over hers, softly sucking on their ruby-red softness.

"Mmmmm… Mmpphhua…" Unexpectedly, however, Ilia pushed him away. "Link.. You just got back. Everyone is going to want to see you, you know, not just me… so…."

"Ah, of course." Link spoke, even as he put a finger to Ilia's lips to silence her. "If we do anything here, someone's going to walk in like last time, right?" Ilia nodded. "You're right. So, come with me for a bit." Saying so, Link grabbed Ilia's hand and casually, gently lead her along.

"Wait… Link!" Ilia spoke up, in protest, no less. Link was a bit surprised, and he turned back to face her again.

"What's wrong, Ilia?" He asked, even a bit concerned since she had reacted so strongly.

"It's just…" She paused for a moment, forming her thoughts into words. "It's just that I feel bad monopolizing you… everyone misses you when you're gone. It feels like I'm sneaking around behind everyone's back this way…"

"Ilia." Link looked up as he interrupted her, to the hole in his roof, only partially covered by branches of the tree his house was carved out of. The truth was, that hole was a ridiculous bother to cover whenever it rained, but at moments like these, when the warm rays of the orange, setting sun streamed in like beautiful pillars of light, made it completely worth it.

"You know, Ilia." Breaking from his reverie, but still staring at that beautiful scene, Link continued. "I really love this village. Not only is it a beautiful place, but the hearts of the people are beautiful, as well. They're also far from stupid; I'm sure everyone knows about us by now, anyway. And for those reasons and more, I'm sure they'll understand if you and I want to be alone for a bit before I visit everyone else. But…."

Link turned to look straight into Ilia's emerald eyes. "…Even more than that, I missed you so much that I just can't stand it, anymore. You said it yourself, right? I've done a lot… so, isn't it okay for me to be selfish, every once in a while?" Link held his hand out to his beloved.

Ilia's face turned bright red, just as Link had predicted, and she responded in a small, barely audible voice. "Yeah… okay." She reached out too, and held Link's hand.

"Well, then…" Link led her to the back of his house, to the ladder leading down into the basement. "Ladies first, of course." Link let go of Ilia's hand and gestured extravagantly towards the dark hole leading down.

"It's… pretty dark down there, Link." Ilia looked a little unsure of herself.

"Don't worry." Link moved to extinguish her fears with a gallant wave of his hand. "I've got a light."

"Okay…" Still speaking in the same quiet voice from before, Ilia started going down the ladder. After she was about halfway down, Link started climbing downward, as well.

Link climbed all the way down, even as Ilia watched him on the last few steps. "Um, Link… why did you bring me to such a dark room, anyway…?" Her voice was still quiet, and there was no confidence in her stance. Was she afraid of the dark or something…? Well, she was probably just a bit anxious since they hadn't seen each other for a while. Plus, there was the issue of the fact that his presence was so much greater than hers… because he was a hero. It was the invisible barrier separating the two, and the reason for Link's relationship with Princess Zelda… but, Link didn't want to think about any of that right now. For this moment, only Ilia mattered.

"Actually, I wanted to show you something." Link spoke in a kind, reassuring tone, trying to help Ilia relax. He just didn't understand why she was so tense. "Come over here." Link led her to a dark corner of the room, on the other side from where the ladder was located. Searching with his acute, wolf-like eyes, Link quickly found what he was looking for, and carefully but quickly lit the lantern he had left sitting on a box in that very corner.

The gentle flames licking at each other inside the confines of the lantern cast gentle shadows across the room, illuminating everything with a pale, orange light. One of the shorter walls in the rectangular room was where the ladder, and the hole leading up, was located. Opposite that was a largely empty wall, though there was a decorative cloth and a chest over there. It wasn't an important detail, but the chest contained Link's savings. The two longer walls were lined with shelves, which were filled with various boxes and other bits of junk. Three of the corners near the roof of the room had roots from the tree occupying them, two large ones, and one small.

And in the corner Link and Ilia were standing in, opposite the ladder and to the left, was a small stack of boxes, with Link's lantern atop, and also a mirror. "See, Ilia?" Link gestured around the room. It wasn't particularly bright, but Link didn't think it was a bad sight at all. "Isn't this lighting kind of romantic? This room is like a special space, just for the two of us."

"Link, um…!" Suddenly Ilia spoke up, a bit forcefully. Link turned a questioning gaze on her. She was really acting strangely today, and Link was becoming a bit worried.

"Yes, Ilia? What is it?" He looked at her with a raised brow, though his usual kindness still remained etched in his gaze.

"I… really love you, Link…." In the pale orange light, Link could see her cheeks flaming delicately. The lighting only made her all the more attractive than she usually was.

He smiled at her, putting his body right next to hers. "Thanks, Ilia…" He put a hand on her cheek, and brushed some of the hair off her forehead. "Of course, you're important to me, too…." Link was a little bit taller than Ilia, and he thought he was at the perfect height. He leaned forward after moving Ilia's hair out of the way, and softly brushed his lips against her forehead. "Ilia…."

Link put his hand to the back of Ilia's head, and held her close to him. He took his other hand and placed it at the top of her spine, and started dancing his fingers down her back. "Ah.. Link..!" He held her more tightly against his chest, and Ilia's voice drowned out to a faint murmur.

Link continued rubbing Ilia's vertebrae on his way down her back. He would rub down two steps, then back up one. "Mmmnnn…" Ilia burrowed deeper into Link's chest as he continued, curving her body so her spine stuck out a bit more, making it easier to stimulate her. He responded by using his whole hand to gently caress her spinal cord, carefully, delicately stroking her back's protrusions. "Nnnmmmm…."

Ilia was pretty sensitive. All Link was doing was stroking her back, but still, she was making murmurs of sensation into his chest as he did so. Perhaps, she'd actually been looking forward to this as much as he had been? They were in love, so it was only natural that they wanted to be together as much as possible. Being separated for almost a week could only be described as a painful experience. It was only a matter of days, but it still hurt to be apart for even that long. Sometime down the road, when they'd been a couple for several years, and their love wasn't as fresh, maybe then it wouldn't be like that anymore?

"Mmnn..!" Link realized he was pushing especially hard near the bottom of her vertebrae, and he eased up a bit. Right now, he wanted to concentrate on the present. Melancholic musings about the future had no place in this beautiful moment, so he chose to put them out of his mind. Instead, he moved his hand the rest of the way down Ilia's spine, and started rubbing her butt.

"Ahh….! Nnn…..!" Ilia responded with her confused, innocent voice, as her ass tightened up automatically. Link kept rubbing it delicately, causing Ilia to gradually relax her muscles, and her body lost most of its tenseness, with Link softly continuing. "Hhahhh… Hhmmnn…." Ilia moaned sexily, nibbling on Link's tunic with her lips. "Hhmmmpphhh…."

Then, when Ilia was completely relaxed, and even spacing out a bit defenselessly, Link suddenly reached in between her legs from behind, and roughly rubbed his palm quickly across her moistening slit, over her clothes. "Ahhnn..? Nnhaahhh!" Ilia's surprised voice erupted forth again as her tensility responded with the retightening of her muscles, causing her entire body to shake. "Hnnn…."

Ilia's legs clamped down around Link's wrist, but his fingers were already in position. Able to feel the wetness of Ilia's vagina through the fabric of her trousers, he started rubbing his finger quickly up and down her crevice. "Nnnn..! Hhhahhh… Hhnnnn!" Ilia bit down on Link's tunic, trying to control her voice as it broke out of control. The rough rubbing of the cloth against her ever-sensitizing vagina was probably a bit too much for such an innocent girl as Ilia. So, as she dug more and more into his shirt, Link deftly pulled down her trousers, even as her legs started losing their strength beneath her.

"Hnnn! Hhahhh!" Ilia's voice leaked out as her hot, sticky pussy was exposed to the dank, dark air of Link's basement. "Hhahh… Hhmmpphhh!" But, she bit hard into Link's tunic again as Link suddenly thrust his three middle fingers right up into her body. "Hhmmpp!" Her whole body stiffened, and her legs stood stock upright. However, her muscles were only able to stand that strain for so long before Ilia's body began to collapse to the floor. "Hhnnnppff! Fuaahh….!"

"Ah…." Ilia started falling, but Link used his other arm to support her, and carefully lower her to the ground, lowering his own body with her. He gently led Ilia to the ground, and removed his fingers with a loud squelch of wetness, Ilia's honey dripping down around his digits.

"Hhi… Hipuahhh…." Ilia's tongue lolled out of her mouth as Link removed himself from within her, saliva dripping off the tip of her tongue. Link finished lowering her to the ground, and put himself on the floor beside her, so they were both kneeling near one another. "Uuuahhh….." Ilia's unfocused eyes watched dreamily as Link brought his fingers to his mouth, licking Ilia's thick wetness off of them, the sour viscosity running over his taste buds as he used his hand to stimulate the length of his own tongue.

"Mmmppphh…. Phhaahhh…. Come on, Ilia…." Ilia just continued to watch with those wet, impassioned eyes as Link quickly squirmed out of his own trousers. She felt herself getting even more aroused as Link's penis poked up his tunic like a tent. Then, as if he were a young female virgin about to do it for the first time, he looked over at Ilia with eyes just as lost in ardor as hers, and lifted up the hem of his tunic by his fingertips as if it were a skirt. "Ilia…." He implored her with a sensual voice as his large, stiffened penis came into full view, begging her with those bright, blue eyes, his own skin tinged with a soft flush of sexuality.

"Nnnnn…." Nibbling at the corner of her lip, Ilia felt her body becoming ridiculously hot, as her vagina started to flood soppy stickiness onto the floor beneath her, creating a small puddle of aromatic honey. She wasn't able to control herself any longer either, just like Link. She quickly shuffled forward on her knees, and positioned herself over Link's stiffened rod. Then, with the both of them breathing more and more heavily, she used the fingers of one hand to spread her own lower lips, and used the other to guide him into her. And, with a lustful expression consuming her visage, Ilia lowered her own body onto that rock-hard member, piercing herself to the root with its heated length.

"Uukkuuhhh…." Both their bodies shivered with the penetration. Link felt that delicate, pink flesh wrapping all around him, encompassing not only his penis, but his whole body in an indescribably warm feeling. Ilia felt his hot member penetrating into her, rubbing up firmly against her inner walls as it pushed deeper and deeper inward, until its tip kissed at the very entrance to her womb. Sweat broke out on every part of their bodies as their crimson flushes deepened, causing the warmth between them to increase evermore to an intensely fervent heat. Then, after Link was all the way into Ilia's deepest reaches, as far as he could go, she started moving her hips.

"Puuaahhh! Uuhaaahhh…. Huuaaahhh! Hhhnnn…nnaaahhhh! Hnnnaahhhh!" Her face twisting into a visage of intense sensation, Ilia rode roughly on Link's lap, the slapping sound echoing against the flickering shadows of the small, heated space, where nobody but the two of them could intrude. "Hhwwaahhh….!" Moaning loudly, Ilia grasped Link's head in her arms and pulled him tightly into her modest bosom, embracing him to her soft breasts.

"Mmmpph!" Feeling his own intense sensations, Link was surprised when he was suddenly met with Ilia's chest. "Kuummphh…." It was soft, and warm. It was a little bit hard to breathe there, but it was pleasant, so Link was happy. "Kuuff…. Uuummpff….!" He was finding it a bit difficult to control his own voice as well. After all, it had been a while since he'd really been stimulated at all, and his sensations were multiplied by his own feelings, as well. So, he continued making his own sweetened sounds as Ilia continued to move her hips up and down, over and over.

"Hiiihh! Hiimmmhh…. Huwwaahhh!" Ilia felt the vibrations from Link's voice on her breasts, reverberating through her sensitive nipples, poking out erect against the cloth of her shirt. That vibration, coupled with that coarseness, was pushing her further towards ecstasy. "Hhnnhhwaahh..! Huuannn…. Link…. love… you…."

"Kuuuahh…. Huuuuu….." Breathing out loudly against Ilia's breasts, Link heard those words. Ilia, telling him that she loved him, at a time like this. It only inflamed his desires all the more. He put his hands under Ilia's shirt, and rolled it quickly up past his face, exposing her nude breasts to the open air. Her hard nipples poked out at his cheeks, and those hardened pebbles, along with the ambiguous softness of the mounds of the rounded flesh of her chest, created a very pleasant feeling on his skin. He turned his mouth and started licking at that softness, and sucking on those erected points of pink flesh, leaving wet trails of saliva across the crimson flush of her sensitized skin.

"Hiiihhii! Huuuaahhnnn….nnnhhwwahhhh! Huu… Kuuuhhh! Kuuwwaaahhhh! Hnwwaahhh! Liiinnkk….." Hearing his name moaned lengthily out by that sultry, lustful voice only forced Link's arousal upward even more. Nipping at Ilia's nipple with his lips, and running trails of stickiness around her areola with his tongue, he used his hands to grab Ilia by the hips. "Kyahh!" Ignoring her surprised yelp at his sudden strong grip, Link used all his strength to hold Ilia's body, and started moving her more quickly up and down on his organ, slamming their bodies together with wet sounds as his dick moved in and out of her with an increasing intensity.

"Iyyahh! Kiihh…huahhh….! Hnn! Hnnnuuaahhh….. Hah, ha, ha..! Hhwwuuuiihhnnnn..!" Ilia's voice also accelerated as she felt Link plunging deeply into her fleshy membranes, slick with her juices. "Hiiahh… Hiihhnnn!" Link started rubbing his cheeks roughly against Ilia's breasts, pressing on her sensitive nipples, and rubbing himself all over the sensitive, soft skin of her chest. "Kyyahhh…. Hyyahhh… Hyahhn.! Hyah, hahh..! Hhahhhhh!" Hyyyahhnnnn…. Nnnmmmmp….." Ilia clamped her mouth shut as her sensations increased even further, with Link's rough movement not abating a bit. He roughly shook her whole body up and down, holding onto her hip bones as support. As he lifted her, he also used his own hips as best he could in his position, to thrust up into her dripping pussy.

"Hhhmmm..! Hmm…mmm! Mmmnnpp! Mppphhwwaahhh! Hhahhhhhahhhhnnn!" Ilia's voice rose higher and higher as she lost control of her body, and she started shaking like a leaf in the wind. Her sopping cunt tightened around Link's dick like a vice, even as her voice reached its fever pitch. "Hhwwwaahhhhhhhh! Nnwwahhhh….. Nnnmmmmmmmm….." With a strangled cry, her pussy started moving in waves across Link's dick as she reached the point of orgasm. Her own hips started jerking in small, uncontrollable spurts as her sensations bubbled over with the ultimate pleasure. Her sweat-stained, heavily flushed and heated body pressed against Link, the heat in the room rising ever higher as Link felt himself reaching his own limit.

"Kuwwahh…. Huukkhh..! Khhii…." As Link tasted the acrid sweat melting into the air along with the heat, Ilia's folds continued writhing around him. With that soft flesh pulsating around his dick, Link felt his feelings being drummed up from within him. With a pleasant feeling running through his body, especially from his balls to his tip, his cum shot forth as he came with a moaning grunt of sensuality. "Hiihhahhh…." Ilia drew forth everything from within him, his white fluid shooting forth into her slickened flesh.

"Hnnahhhh…. Hhhahhhh…." With both of them breathing heavily, sweat running rivulets along their skin, and the smell of cum, sweat, and other juices mixing in the air, the two settled down, embracing each other tightly on the floor, feeling the pleasant sensation of each other's warmth as their bodies melted together in the vivid sensitivity experienced after orgasm.

"Hhhahhh…. Haahhh…." Their long gasps continued as they held each other, and as their bodies settled down, and their sensitivity gradually began to return to normal, neither of the two said anything for a few minutes. But then, as their breathing finally resumed a normal pace, Ilia finally spoke up.

"Link…." Both of their heads were resting on one another's shoulders, and Ilia spoke next to Link's ear, softly, since she was so close and it would be easy to hear.

"Yeah?" Link queried back in kind, acknowledging her with that simple word, even as he held her body tighter to his.

"Link…. I have to tell you something…." She paused for several moments, even as her voice tinged with a hint of fear. Link was a bit unsettled. Was he finally going to find out why she'd been acting a bit strangely earlier? In any case, he chose not to say anything, letting Ilia gather her thoughts together, whatever they were.

Finally, she spoke up again. "Um… Link, I checked this already, so there's no doubt…. actually, I'm… pregnant." She hesitated at first, but she said the final word with a determined tone, probably a bit more forcefully than she'd intended.

"Ah…." Link's breath caught in surprise. He couldn't help it, really. His face clouding over, he gently pushed Ilia away, turning his back to her. He just didn't want her to see his face at that moment.

"….Link?" Her voice sounded worried, understandably so, since he even seemed like he might be a bit angry. Still, he just held his palm up toward her, signing her to be quiet for a moment. Ilia obeyed, though she felt particularly unsettled. It was true that she had been a bit afraid of telling Link this, but she didn't think he would react like that. She at least wanted him to say something. Trying to keep a brave face, but failing, Ilia felt that if this continued much longer, she might start crying.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Link took a deep breath, and turned back to face Ilia again. Thankfully, he was smiling widely at her. "Sorry." He apologized first, setting Ilia's mind at ease with the gentleness evident in his demeanor. "I was just a bit surprised, that's all. But…" Link moved closer to her again, putting his arms around her once more. "…I'm really happy, Ilia…" And with that, he leaned in, and kissed her gently on her soft lips.

After a moment, he released her, and they gazed into each others eyes. Then, Ilia inexplicably felt those unbidden tears forming at the corners of her eyes, though they were clearly tears of happiness. "Yeah… me too, Link…." And Link held Ilia tightly to his chest, letting her cry those complicated tears into the grass green of his tunic.

Still… now that Ilia couldn't see, Link's face betrayed his true feelings, darkening into a worried frown. He was happy, that much was certainly true. He hadn't lied to Ilia at all, and having a child with his one true love was the best reward he could ever hope for to compensate the things he'd done. Really, it was all the reward he ever wanted, and with that, he would be content.

"Ilia… I'm sorry, but after this, I'll go around the village once… and then, I have to leave again." He tried to keep his voice as cheerful as possible, but it ended up sounding a bit grave.

"What! Why..?" Naturally, her voice sounded a bit distressed, and the shock of his sudden proclamation was enough to cause her not only to pull back, but it stopped her tears, as well.

Link quickly changed his expression back to that gentle smile again, and looked right into Ilia's eyes while speaking gently. "I just want to arrange a few things, like making sure to get all the appropriate things for when our baby is born. And, only the best, of course. Plus, I'd like to make a few arrangements for something else, as well, if possible…."

For some reason, Link broke his gaze, looking aside in embarrassment. Since he hardly ever acted like this, Ilia had to speak up. "Arrangements for what?"

"Well…" Link met her eyes again for a moment, but then he had to look away again. A blush actually crept across his features as he spoke. "That is, if you'll have me…. I'd like to make arrangements for our wedding right away…. if possible…." His embarrassment breaking open, Link's voice trailed off uselessly.

Ilia was dumbstruck for a few seconds as well, and she didn't even breathe. But then, her tears started anew, and her voice sounded loudly in the small room. "Of course! I would love that more than anything….!" And with that she threw herself back into Link's comforting chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him, as if to never release him, evermore.

Again, Link hadn't lied. He did indeed want to make preparations both for the eventual birth of the baby, and for the wedding which he planned to have as soon as possible… though, only after a few requirements had been met. His friends at Malo Mart would come in handy for both occasions, and he wanted only the best for Ilia, himself, and of course, for the baby. Ilia needed a beautiful dress befitting her… the baby needed a fine crib to sleep in… he had many things to think about.

But, that wasn't the only reason he needed to visit Castle Town. He had one other thing weighing on his mind, that overshadowed all the others. '…..me too, Link.' Zelda had said that when they last parted, and Link finally understood what she meant.

Ilia wasn't the only one who was pregnant.

The first thing Link did when he traveled to Castle Town was to visit the Malo Mart Castle Town branch, just as he'd promised. But after speaking with the head of the branch and making all the necessary arrangements, as well as securing the man's promise on his secrecy toward the matter for the moment, Link made an appointment to meet with the Princess Zelda of Hyrule. He was granted the private audience he requested without mishap, of course, since nobody was going to question the hero's motives. Or, even if they were, they would rather the hero and princess were having an unsavory relationship in the first place, so they really didn't care.

The maid who escorted Link to the princess' private chambers gave him a strange, curious look. It wasn't surprising. The rumors about Link and Zelda were bad enough outside the castle walls, so inside, they must be even more extraordinary. Especially for gossip hungry maids with plenty of time to think about whatever they chose; the rumors among that group must really be blown out of proportion. Though, even considering all that, most of what they guessed could still quite possibly be true.

The maid accompanied Link to the room where the princess was patiently waiting, and closed the door behind him. Since Link knew the rumors couldn't really get any worse anyway, and since he didn't really care anymore one way or the other, he quickly locked the door behind him. The maid undoubtedly heard the sound of the lock clicking shut, which would fuel the rumors even more, but it didn't matter.

"You wanted to see me, Link?" The princess, looking as regally beautiful as ever, sat awaiting him in her sitting room, patiently seated. Link simply walked past her, however, waving her deeper into the chambers, to the royal bedroom. She got up and followed without question, though she did have a supremely curious look on her face. Considering who she was, she probably had some inkling of what this was all about, but she could only guess about the details.

Once they were inside Zelda's bedroom, Link closed and locked that door, as well. "Sorry, but the maid's probably listening at the door, and I didn't want her to hear this. Even if she wouldn't do something like that… it's better that we don't take any unnecessary chances." Link explained his actions confidently, but then he sighed heavily, an act somewhat uncharacteristic of him.

"Alright." Zelda nodded, agreeing with his reasonable words. "So, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Haahh…." Link sighed again, even more heavily than the last time. He seemed reluctant to continue this conversation any further. "Zelda… well, first of all. Tell me if this is true… are you really pregnant?" His eyes narrowed involuntarily.

"Hmm…." So, the subject was to be just as Zelda thought it would. She had predicted that this was the reason Link had sought a private audience, though she couldn't be sure, because she had no way to know if Ilia had told him of her own pregnancy as of yet.

Apparently, however, she indeed had told him. Of course, Zelda had known about Ilia's pregnancy since the beginning. The Princess Zelda of Hyrule was gifted with a prodigious power, after all, so it wasn't that unusual that she would be able to tell something like that, especially since she was sleeping with the one who had impregnated Ilia. Either way, this is where it really began. Now that Link knew, Zelda had no idea how he would react. So, she could only answer his question. "Yes, it's true. Just like Ilia, I too, am pregnant with your child."

"I see…" Link's face darkened considerably. Obviously, that hadn't been the answer he had wanted to hear. Zelda didn't know what was going to happen, but she felt her heart sinking, anyway. His reaction was completely negative… had her fears come to pass?

"Alright, listen, Zelda." He looked straight up at her with strong, clear eyes. "We have to stop this now. We can't have such a relationship anymore. I know it was fun while it lasted, and I also know that what I'm doing is cruel to you. You're going to be lonely without me… but, you survived just fine before I came along, and you'll do so again. I also know that this is going to be cruel to our child… but I have my fiancée and her child to consider, so the time has come for me to choose. You were right… I should have chosen earlier, but it's too late for that now."

He paused for a second as he saw Zelda's crestfallen, saddened face, but only for a second. Then, he relentlessly continued. "I'm sorry about this. I really am. However, this is what has to be done. You're going to have to raise the child either on your own, or with another man. Obviously you also have plenty of maids and other servants who would be happy to share in that kind of responsibility. I don't care how you explain the child's existence, but don't connect it with me. I know that everyone is going to believe it's my child anyway, but I don't need you confirming their suspicions. I'm going to live a happy life with Ilia and my child. I know you'll be able to find a man worthy of you, now that I won't be holding you back anymore." He stopped speaking for a second again, once he realized how harsh his words and tone sounded. Zelda wasn't crying yet, but it looked as if she might start at any second.

When Link spoke again, it was in a much kinder tone. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Zelda?" He looked at her gently, but he couldn't muster a smile, no matter how he tried.

"Yeah, I understand." Once he heard her voice, Link understood, too. He knew at that moment, how hard she was working to hold back the tears. "I understand completely well that you're abandoning me. But, tell me this… how do you know both mine and Ilia's child are going to be born safely? And," she spat the next words out in a spiteful tone. "You're supposed to be the beast, right? So, why am I the one kept on a leash!"

Link turned to face the door, unable to meet Zelda's gaze any longer, as all his emotional turmoil bubbled to the surface. He found it was difficult even to speak after that, but he managed. "Sorry, but I'm not stupid. There's no way a child that you mothered wouldn't be born safely. And, Ilia's child is going to be born just fine, because it's a child conceived out of love, unlike ours. And as for your other question…" Link unlocked the door, and put his hand to the knob. "Nobody would ever be able to keep a wolf on a leash." With that, he opened the door and left, closing it behind him, abandoning Zelda completely, presumably to cry alone.

Link felt the pain as well, but he kept a brave face as he exited Zelda's chambers, just in case anyone was looking. After all, the invisible barrier separating Link from everyone else still remained, but he sincerely hoped that after he married Ilia and they settled into a peaceful life together, that it would gradually disappear. Over time, too, his status as the hero would eventually fade as people started treating him more and more normally. The longer there was peace, the more that barrier would disappear.

For Zelda, however, the situation was different. She had been separated from everyone by that strange wall since birth, and it would never go away. So, she would just have to endure it. Really, what Link had done to her was unforgivably cruel. She had never known what it was like to be close to someone until he came along, so she had been fine, before. But now, she knew what it was like to connect with someone on an emotional level. With Link now abandoning her, she would probably never feel something like that again. From now, until forever, she would be alone.

Link knew that everything that had happened was all his fault. Since the very beginning, it had been obvious that having relations with both Ilia and Zelda would inevitably result in someone getting hurt, but he had done it anyway. It was a situation that should have never occurred in the first place, but Link had ignored all the obvious warning signs, and succumbed to his fleeting feelings of lust and loneliness.

And now, the end result. He had walked away from Zelda, leaving her hurt and alone. It wasn't right, but abandoning Ilia for Zelda wouldn't be right, either. Someone had to be left behind, and Link was the only one who could make the necessary decision. Zelda might even grow to hate him now, and she would be completely justified in doing so. This whole situation was all because of Link's foolishness. That was the one thing that hurt the most of all.

Still, there was at least some small hope. Perhaps, over time, Zelda really would find another man, and maybe she would be able to connect with them, given enough time. Of course, for someone like Zelda, who wasn't good at dealing with other people on a personal level, it would be difficult. She was far too well-versed in treating people at arm's length; she knew exactly how to deal with people on a professional level, and that's how she treated everyone. So, treating someone differently wouldn't be easy, because it wouldn't be natural. After all, Link had been the one to approach Zelda, to initiate their relationship. Which is why it was even more completely his fault that all this had happened…

However, there was also still Zelda's unborn child. If nothing else, she should be able to remain close to her child. It might still be a lonely personal life in a world with just the two of them, and everyone else remaining on the outside of their own little world. But wouldn't it be better with the two of them finding solace in one another, rather than one of them being completely alone? Hoping with all his heart that Zelda wouldn't be alone forever, Link left the castle. From now on, he would only be coming back on official business. It was sad, but it was how it had to be. And Link couldn't allow himself to cry, because he knew he didn't deserve the luxury.

Not too long after that, to the resounding cheers and blessings of everyone from Ordon Village, Link and Ilia were happily wed. Some much needed things were moved into Link's house, such as a bed, and the two started living together in perfect harmony.

In due time after that, their child was born. It was no exaggeration to say that the two were happier than they'd ever been at that moment. However, very close to the same time, the Princess Zelda also gave birth, to a child without a father. Thus far, the princess' pregnancy had somehow been kept a secret, but with the birth of the child, the truth was finally revealed. Of course, all the rumors stated with an air of confidence that the child could be none other than the hero's. Even Ilia asked Link if it was true, since there really was no other explanation. But Link had simply smiled at her and said, 'You're the one I love, Ilia. It's you and our child that are important to me, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that, in any way. You trust me, don't you?' The fact was that she did trust him, with all her heart. So, she didn't ask again, and ignored all the rumors.

The princess simply refused all rumors regarding the child's origin, and didn't offer any information on who the father could be. In other circumstances, it would have been extremely damaging for the people's faith in their princess to have her take such a stance, but in this case, nobody really minded. Rather, they were all very understanding. They knew by this time that the hero had already married another woman, so they realized that Link could not officially acknowledge the child as his own. The people still would have rather had Link as their king, of course, but they were at least truly happy that an heir had been secured, and from two such perfectly esteemed individuals as their princess and the hero. Naturally, nobody knew for sure that was the case, but most everyone in the kingdom was convinced of it anyway. And, it didn't really matter since they were all correct in the end.

Link still felt guilty over what had happened, but he tried his best to not let it bother him. Zelda had her child now, so maybe now she finally wouldn't be so alone. And she was strong. Link knew that she must have cried when Link had told her they had to stop their relationship. But he doubted that she had shed even a single tear since then. Just as he thought she would, she seemed to be surviving just fine without him. Of course, he couldn't know for certain, since he no longer had any window to the Princess Zelda's personal life. She was clearly able to take care of Hyrule just as well as she always had, and that was probably the most important thing. Maybe as long as she had her people to care for, that alone would provide her the strength she needed to lead her life?

As for Link, he was almost completely satisfied with his own existence. He still felt a small barrier between him and his new family, but he could feel it shrinking over time, though he doubted it would ever be completely gone. Still, with the way things were, even if that wall never did disappear completely, he was close enough with his family and friends that he still felt quite happy. The space between him and those close to him was small enough that he could ignore it and remain happy. As humans, everyone has differing views and opinions. So, perhaps, there was this small distance between everyone, no matter who they were, or how close they became? Link honestly thought this could very well be true. In that case, the distance he felt from his family wasn't anything unusual, even if he was the hero.

Happy days continued. Link still visited the castle on official business from time to time, and after a while, even the people of Castle Town started treating him mostly normally, though still with a bit more respect than they deferred to most people. Over time, his heroic air was fading, and even though he was still involved in major decisions and actions of the kingdom, he was settling into a normal, happy life that anyone could be envious of. Link was happy. The people were slowly beginning to forget about his heroic deeds, as those very deeds passed from the realm of the current age and into legend. But, maybe that was the fate of a hero?

Either way, Link preferred it this way, since he was able to get closer to people than he ever had when they simply thought of him as the 'hero'. This way, he was able to lead the normal life he had always dreamed of while he was esteemed as the savior. As more time passed, his life, too, passed more and more into the realm of happy normalcy. Zelda seemed satisfied as well, as her own child slowly began to grow. The kingdom of Hyrule also prospered, just as Link and Zelda had hoped it would. It was what they had worked so hard for, after all.

Soon, Link and Zelda became preoccupied with taking care of their own families, and each taking care of their own duties for the kingdom. Before long, the two hardly met at all, and even then, only in passing. Link and Zelda had no connection anymore, so they had no reason to meet. They were both leading their own lives, and Link knew he was happy. Sometimes he still wondered if Zelda was happy as well, but he always managed to convince himself that she must be. At the very least, he truly hoped that she was.

But over time, even the memories of their former relationship began to fade. Their lives continued, completely severed. Happy days continued onward, and eventually, Link became so preoccupied with his own growing family that he all but completely forgot the princess. The single heir of the kingdom grew into a fine individual, even though they would be forever without a father or siblings.

The kingdom continued to prosper as the great nation it was, and not only Link and Ilia, but almost everyone in the kingdom remained happy. Over time, there only remained one person who could truly claim to be unhappy.

"Why do you always seem to be so sad, mother?" It was a direct question. But even when asked so directly, Zelda could only smile bravely and tell her child that she would be alright. The child was perceptive, however, and they knew their mother wasn't alright. Rather, it seemed that Zelda had been broken from the start. But since the child knew nothing of the cause, they could do nothing to heal it. And over time, even though both the child and mother kept a strong face in front of the people, the child felt the mother's pain becoming its own. Eventually, the child became broken as well, and there were two unhappy people in the entire land of Hyrule.


End file.
